The Curious Case of Dr Sinch and Mr Ripper
by JFord-5
Summary: Dr. Sinch, a well respected doctor, steals a mysterious potion from the cryptc Dr. Jekyll, and turns into one of London's most infamous killers.


The Curious Case of Dr. Sinch and Mr. Ripper

Chapter 1

"Well I do say, it could happen, but the chances are fairly miniscule for a place such as White Chapel," said the women.

The man sitting next to her retorted, "That may be true, but you mustn't forget that all humans are capable, and it could happen anywhere in Europe."

"Ok," replied the women solemnly, "I know when I'm out debated."

The man in the seat across the couple sat silently, only chiming in when necessary. Clarence Sinch was a man of quiet nature, giving his opinion when obligatory.

"Answer me this Clarence," inquired Mr. Rodewall, "as a surgeon, what would be your professional opinion of a murderer in White Chapel?"

"Well Mr. Rodewall, you are the detective, I am simply a medical man, a man of science; I do not meddle in the affairs of such things, and for it is not my worry."

Before Mr. Rodewall could reply, the coach stopped, and the driver tapped the roof.

"Well my dears, this is where I depart. I wish you a well evening," rejoined Clarence to the couple as he swept out of the coach. The doctor shut the door behind him, and drew his coat closer around himself, fighting the cold, brisk evening of the English air. The evening atmosphere had started to appear of the cobbled side walk down 23 Boulevard. Sunshine slowly fading, the light blocked by the two and three story buildings, creating an overcast of pale shadows.

Clarence started down the walkway, hearing his shoes clatter on the stones. After venturing down the street alone, the man came to hear a sort of noise. At first, he merely disregarded it as white sound. Soon later he heard the same sound again, figuring it was around the upcoming corner, Clarence hurried down and turned. He initially took the two figures to be of younger folks, for the man was particularly short, and the same of the woman. Upon further investigation, his judgment turned out to be incorrect. Still curious with the engagement of the two, the doctor moved forward, and called out to the strangers.

"Hullo! Are you ok?" probed Clarence. At the doctors voice, the man (for it was a man and a woman) turned towards him, his face illuminated by the lantern above. Clarence then felt upon him a feeling of disgust at the man features. The appearance of the man was one of terror, his face ugly and revolting, and upon the man was a sense of deformation, although none could be distinguished. His hand was covering the poor woman's mouth, preventing only muffled sounds to escape, and he was searching her figure for any valuables. At his appearance, the man must have been frightened to further his mugging, and he fled.

"Madam!" Clarence cried and rushed to her aid. "Are you hurt ma'am?"

"No," she replied hysterically, "just panicked. Please, he has my purse! It has all of my bank notes!"

"You need not worry my dear madam," expressed the doctor. With that, he rushed after the fleeing man. Clarence picked his dropped cane, and started to chase the man. He had already a good distance of twenty yards ahead of Clarence, yet he was in top physical condition for a man of twenty and eight years. Suddenly, the man veered sharply to the left, and disappeared behind a building. Quickly following, Clarence turned, and had but glimpses of the mugger vanish behind an open door.

Once upon the door, the doctor was mortified to discover the obstacle locked. He rubbed his coat sleeve over the frosted window in the door, and saw what appeared to be a laboratory of some sorts. He quickly recognized the place as a friend's, but before the name appeared in his mind, the man appeared before his eyes, for the mugger had mixed a white powder and had taken a swig of a solution in a vile, and had doubled over. Then, before his very eyes, the fiendish character transformed into the respectable and well known, Dr. Henry Jekyll.

Chapter 2

Clarence Sinch couldn't believe his eyes. Where once stood a malevolent creature, now stood a very respectable Dr. Henry Jekyll.

"How is this possible?" thought Clarence, "I must be going insane, for how can one man turn into another unless he is not human?"

The dumbfounded doctor was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a rustle from inside the room. Quickly realizing his position, the Clarence hurriedly took shelter behind a pile of garbage, and no sooner had he shrouded himself should Dr. Jekyll pass through the doorway. The taller man passed open the door and quickly surveyed the alley.

"Hello?" he cried, "Is there anyone there?"

Clarence, unknowing what he should do, kept quiet behind his waste. Slowly, the "man" known as Jekyll returned to his alcove in the building, and closed the door. Mr. Sinch remained behind the barrier for what seemed to him to be about five more minutes, and then silently crept out of the alley way. After calling a coach and riding the two blocks to his home, Clarence pondered the events that had transpired that evening. How could a man, like Henry Jekyll transform into that hideous creature? Was it possible for any human at all to transform like that? Of course there are actors, whose career was based upon such deeds as transforming their looks to fit the desired roles. But there was no way for any mortal being to conform as such. For the alteration that occurred between the men completely changed the physical appearance of the man. His height, facial structure, gait, how those identify a man for who he is. Then the idea of the vial entered his mind. What had been in that curios container? Then it struck him.

"Could what have been in the flask caused the transformation?" he said aloud.

"Pa 'don me sir, are you talkn' to me?" inquired a female voice.

Startled, Clarence came to realize he was in his flat, the short journey to and fro from the carriage had been but a blur under his thoughts. He looked up to realize the woman was Miss Delores, the keeper of the house.

"What? Oh, sorry my dear Delores, I was not, merely caught in my own contemplations." He replied quickly. He then went up to his room, and pondered the actions of Dr. Jekyll.

Chapter 3

The next few days seemed to pass without incident, and Mr. Clarence Sinch continued upon his business. On his route home from the medical center, he would often make it an ordeal to pass upon the residence of Dr. Jekyll, and try to see if the man seemed to be home. Then, one day, whilst in his belvedere room, reading the novel _Treasure Island_, he heard a knock upon the door.

"You may enter," he said. The door opened to reveal Miss Delores holding a letter.

"Hullo Mista' Sinch, I got a let'er 'ere, I thought you might wu'nt to see it," said the house keeper.

"Just set it upon the desk over there," replied Clarence nodding towards the table in the left hand corner of the room, "and I'll read it later."

"Very well Mista', but it from that Doctor Fellow, and I noticed you were aw'ully werr'ied that night sir, but as you wish."

"Wait! You said Doctor? Is it Doctor Jekyll?" exclaimed Clarence.

"Why yes sir." She retorted.

"Give it here, quickly!" he howled

She hurried over to the doctor, and handed him the envelope. He hurriedly opened the container and pulled out a letter. He unfolded it, and it read:

_Dear Mr. Sinch,_

_It is I, Dr. Jekyll, and I wish to invite you to a party of mine at my residence on the August of the third. If you are unable to attend, please respond to my butler, Mr. Poole. I thank you for your time, and your companionship. The event will begin at 7:00 o'clock that night. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely, Dr. Henry Jekyll_

He read the letter twice before he had fully digested its meaning. Finally, Clarence could discover the meaning behind the metamorphosis. The day of the party, Clarence was at the house belonging to Jekyll by 7:01 that night. The two story house loomed above him, casting a forbidding shadow along the street walkway. He knocked upon the door, listening to the echo of the ringing. He was about to repeat the action when the door was opened by the doctors butler, Mr. Poole. He was an older man, taller than most, and the unfortunate owner of a receding hairline.

"Why hello there Mr. Sinch," said the butler, "Please, come in."

"Thank you sir," responded Clarence. He stepped inside, and left his coat, hat, and cane to the manservant. His host welcomed him as he walked into the smoking room, and took out his pipe.

"Hello my friend!" cried Dr. Jekyll, walking over and shaking the man's hand. The exchanged greetings, and fell into idle conversation, passing between subjects as more guests arrived. Eventually, a man by the name of Mr. Utterson arrived, and stole the doctor away from Clarence, leaving him the freedom to pursue his more nefarious purpose.

He moved over to Mr. Poole and inquired when the lavatory was located. Being led down a hallway to a room, Clarence was left alone. Slowly leaving the directed room, he continued down the hallway till he was obstructed by a doorway leading into what was once a garden, and across it, was a hunched building. He hurriedly exited the door, and jogged towards the building. He was relieved to find the building without a lock, and allowed himself inside. Within the building he found tables littered around the building, and each heaped with vials and gaskets. He slowly found his way to the table in which the doctor had transformed the other night. He looked down towards the door, and remembered his fear that night. He tore himself away from his recollected fear, and focused it towards the table and searched. He hadn't needed to search long.

The white powder he had first noticed was lying open upon the table, next to an ampoule of a liquid. Curiosity overruled his caution, and he wrapped a portion of the salt (for that's what it appeared to be) and put it in his petty coat pocket and imitative the action for the vial of liquid. After scurrying back to the main house, he quickly came up with an excuse to leave early. After calling a coach, he arrived home, and looked at the clock: 7:44. He looked at the devise in exasperation. The whole affair had occurred within the hour! He shuffled to his room, attempting to not disturb Miss Delores, so as she won't make any inquires upon his early return. Once at his destination, Clarence procured the stolen chemicals and placed them upon the side table. Being a doctor of medicine, and not one of chemistry, Mr. Sinch could not tell what liquid was in the tube, except it was of high probability of being concocted by Jekyll himself.

Recalling the actions of the man before his curious metamorphosis, Clarence mixed the salt like substance into the vial. The solution smoked and after the ebullition had taken place, Clarence eyed the brew warily. Then, with as much courage as he could muster, the doctor put the vial towards his lips, and downed the mixture. Immediately, twinges of pain emanated from his abdomen, causing him to bend in pain. Yet just as soon as the pain arrived, it subsided, and a curious feeling began to arise from within the man. A feeling of low pleasure spread through him, a feeling of freedom. He felt as though all his demons were to be released upon him, and exhilaration passed through him. He felt as though his actions, upon any course, would be of no trouble to him, yet a pleasure upon him. With the sensation of preference fading, he felt something else. He at first could not seem to place the odd feeling. Then it donned on him. He was taller! He looked at the body mirror in the far corner and his suspicion was confirmed. Not only was he taller, but his face was that of another. He was much taller, of almost six feet, and was much more handsome than his previous self. His face was narrow, and his cheek bones higher. His hair now dark black, opposed to his original lighter brown hair, was sleek and glossy, like that from a bath. He slowly slicked it back, giving him a much more intelligent look. Altogether, he looked like a handsome man in his five and twenty years of age. Excited about his new appearance, the man quickly changed to better fitting clothes (for his current ones did not fit his new build) and left the house, and headed for the local tavern. Along the way, the man pondered upon his new identity for his current cosmetically associated affair.

"With a new look, one must have a new name. I think the name Jack might suit me, yes, I do very much look like a Jack," he said to himself. Before he realized it, he had arrived at the bar. He entered, and ordered a brandy, and looked around him. He would from time to time, get quick glances from the ladies, acknowledging his looks. He eventually found himself bored, and decided to pursue a more exciting adventure. As he reached into his pocket for the bill, he found upon his character something to long and hard to be a bank note. He pulled the object out, and realized it as his pocket blade. He quickly pocketed the weapon for fear off arousing unwanted suspicion. After paying for the drink, he left the tavern, and headed down the street. He soon began to notice a figure in the distance, and quickened his pace towards the person. He soon reached the character, and took her as a prostitute.

Quickly, an idea was sprouted in his head, and it grew. As he was sure, the potion would wear off after some time, and as soon as it did, the persona of Jack would no longer exist. As that may be, the individual would be able to commit any crime, and with such a simple matter of time, the person could fade, and be free of worry, for he would not be able to be caught. With the ideology then set on his mind, he chose to act.

"Hello there," he commented.

"Hello, would you like some company?"

With her meaning all too clear, Jack replied with a simple shake of his head. He held out his arm, and allowed her to lock arms. As they began to walk, Jack noticed an approaching alley way.

"My residence is straight through this alley," he lied to the woman. She nodded and continued to walk, their shoes clanking on the side way. As they turned the corner, Jack was relieved to see it deserted except them. He casually put his hand in his pocket, and clutched the knife. He slowly pulled it out, and let his arm fall nonchalantly to his side. Suddenly, without warning, Jack grabbed the woman by the face, covering her mouth, and preventing any noise, pulled her back, with her at an angle, and too surprised to resist, the man violently brought the knife down upon the helpless woman, and continued on his deadly and malicious deed.

The next morning, Clarence woke, back to his normal appearance. He went down to breakfast, and was surprised to see the morning paper upon the table. What didn't surprise the doctor was the headline:

_**Jack the Ripper Strikes a Helpless Prostitute! Police Baffled!**_

Clarence recalled his actions from last night, the actions of Jack, Jack the Ripper.


End file.
